Records from the Red Book
by Elven Nimue
Summary: There are many things the wizards do not know, but there are some things that must not be forgotten. Now, as Voldemort rises the Dark Lord regains his throne in Mordor and the Ring of Power is found. Only one young wizard can withstand its temptations.
1. Message from Galadriel

She was tall and fair. Her limbs were white and her eyes showed great age even if her face did not. The woman was clothed in a flowing emerald gown with silver leaves woven on her long sleeves. Her hair was a river of gold that fell to her hips. An emerald crown was placed upon her brow, and she walked gracefully through Albus' dreams. She was Galadriel the Lady of the Golden Wood.  
  
* "I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae, a han noston ned 'wilith." Her voice was grave as she spoke and her eyes flashed.  
  
"Tollen i lû, Mithrandir," Her eyes grew darker and her words more powerful as she spoke. "The Dark Lord rises and his armies grow. Even in the world of Wizards, the evil grows."  
  
"What will you do when the Four are no longer here? Gryffindors are failing, Ravenclaws are fleeing, Hufflepuffs are scattered, and the Slytherins are fading." Galadriel bent her head, no longer did she look threatening or powerful; but tired and old. It was as if her long ages caught up with her and the light from her eyes went out. She sighed and looked at him with weary eyes of grief and despair.  
  
"The time of the elves is over. Middle-earth's borders are forgotten and Lothlorien is becoming dark, evil is spreading. All you have are your wizards now." She looked back up and her radiance returned without ease.  
  
"But you, Mithrandir. You can bear away your love for the mortal wizards to the Undying Lands. Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel. Hae o auth a nîr a naeth. Si bado, no círar," She said solemnly. "Unless you plan to fight the Dark Lord. To throw him off his dark throne and live forever in peace. It is not an easy task. You will need the knowledge of the elves even if there are too few of us."  
  
"Now is your time to decide. Will you ask the elves for help? Will you risk telling all the wizards what has been forgotten? Will they believe you as they believed you before? Yes, I have heard the ill fate that happened the year before. I heard that your 'minister' took you for nothing but lies. Unhappy mortals." She spoke quietly but with strong distaste.  
  
"The Slytherins will wait for you. We will wait no more than two months for you to decide. You know where to seek us," Galadriel turned and started out from the glade and deep into the forest, but before she left she turned and spoke. "Namarie, Gandalf the Gray." ++++ "Albus?" Minerva tapped him awake from his usual daze during dinner and stared at him intently.  
  
"Yes, Minerva," He asked quickly.  
  
"You fell asleep Albus," She said sternly. "If this is becoming a habit I suggest you talk with Madame Pomfrey and ask if she has anything that will sustain you through at least one meal."  
  
"I am sorry but it seems my age has finally caught up with me." He smiled and gave a raspy little laugh before rising from his seat.  
  
You speak in riddles Galadriel, of course you have always spoken in riddles, he mused to himself.  
  
"Oh Professor!"  
  
Albus turned slowly. Again, from his daze and saw a sixth year Ravenclaw rush toward him.  
  
"Yes, Miss Chang?" He asked turning and stopping in his tracks.  
  
"I was wondering if you will be at the next study group? You haven't been to one for a while," She looked at him with caring eyes, as a granddaughter to a grandfather. "Though I do understand that you are busy." She added quickly.  
  
Ever since Albus had been a child the Ravenclaws always had a study group that was conducted every Wednesday night in the Library. It was usually good fun for the Ravenclaws now that Albus experienced them as Headmaster. They always would finish their work early and if Albus was present he would tell them new spells and charms that weren't taught in normal classes. Sometimes he'd tell them tales and different sorts of advice. They were like young children watching their elder. It was amusing how the Ravenclaws younger and a little older looked at him. He heard he was quite popular among the Ravenclaws, but Wednesday was two days from now; he needed that day.  
  
"I am sorry Cho but not this week maybe another time." Albus said wearily.  
  
"Oh, it's all right Professor. I understand and I'm sure everyone else will too." Cho said happily. Her face was bright and she waved to him leaving Albus alone.  
  
Albus still felt weary but he turned and went slowly to his office.  
  
Fawkes the Phoenix made a silent almost reassuring note of music and it lifted Albus' heart. He stroked the marvelous bird and sat down.  
  
"Three for the Elven-Kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone, Nine for the mortal men doomed to die. One for the Dark Lord on his Dark throne In the land of Mordor where the shadow lie. One Ring to Rule them All, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the land of Mordor where the shadow lie."  
  
He recited slowly and gravely. He turned to Fawkes.  
  
"Are the wizards ready for this?" He asked the Phoenix with worry.  
  
~*  
  
Ah the infamous cliffhanger. Well I have a whole bunch of plot bunnies for HP/LotR crossovers and this is just the start.perhaps dear ElvenJedi who happens to be the Abhorsen of Hogwarts will not abandon this dear fic and perhaps dear ff.net will not delete it.*grumbles* Anyway, care for some translations? I'm not too good at Elvish so don't flame me! *Holds up fire proof shield*  
  
* I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae, a han noston ned 'wilith. The world has changed, I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air. Tollen i lû, Mithrandir It is time, Mithrandir. Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel. Hae o auth a nîr a naeth.  
  
Si bado, no círar Go now, before it is too late. Namarie, Gandalf the Gray. Farewell, Gandalf the Gray. ~* Review! Well, please review. ^_^  
  
HTML: If any of you caught that HTML error, sorry I'm not quite familiar with it. Maybe you could possibly of help on the HTML bit.Thanks! 


	2. Folk of the Forbidden Forest

The moon was high overhead in the sky and the stars glittered with a twinkling luminosity that shined upon the leaves of the Forbidden Forest. Albus' dark cloak covered him completely as he stepped quickly over the springy grass. He looked towards Hagrid's shack and anxiously hoped that he couldn't be spotted at all, by ill or by good.

As he came into the safe haven of the thick evergreens Albus discarded his hood and listened intently. 

"Singing," he whispered.

Albus turned toward the voices and sure enough there was the woodelves, singing, dancing, and being the merry folk that they are. Their torches outlined the circle of their festival and gave enough light to make the silvers in their garments to glisten. Their speech was melodious and made Albus fall into the language that was Sindarin. 

"_Mae govannen_ Mithrandir," a voice said from the treetops. It was a masculine voice, but unlike any other male voice it was quite compelling maybe even unsettling. 

Albus looked around, but only the laughing and singing of the elves in the distance could be heard, but there was one pine that was disturbing. Dumbledore glanced upward into the dark cluster of leaves and sure enough the guard, Galdor, was perched in a branch from the nearby pine. Spread contentedly on the limb, staring at him with bright eyes and grinning.

"Well," the elf said apathetically, "after fifteen years of disregarding the elven race you think it's perfectly all right to just walk back and say hello?"

Galdor glared at him sternly, Albus didn't know if the elf was serious or not. Surely fifteen years hasn't been _that _long in elvish standards.

"Galdor-" Albus began.

Galdor interrupted by giving Albus a warm laugh, "Do not worry my friend. It was pure jest, forgive me," but his face turned from joyous to serious, "but a hello would be nice."

"_Mae govannen_ Galdor," Dumbledore laughed, "It suppose it has been too long."

"Far too long," he said as he hopped down the branch lightly and onto the forest floor, "I thought you would stay with the mortals until the end of days, and not even dare venture to the Slytherin's realm, but here you are." A grin played on the elf's fair face. Galdor looked quite young, only about twenty. His tall posture and long hair indeed hid an elf of one hundred years.

"Come," he declared, "you must join our merriment."

Galdor led Albus to the glade of the blissful woodelves unnoticed, except by one.

"Dear Olorin! Is it you?" A particular elf maid said.

"Why yes, child, it is," Albus looked at the maiden intently and surprise overcame his face, "Vanimarie? Well, you are no longer a child dear!" Albus laughed.

"Indeed not Mithrandir," she said, "I turned fifty about four years ago, I am no longer a child." Vanimarie's eyes drifted to Galdor and back to Albus, changing the subject, "You never bothered to visit or dance with us. I was believing you had forgotten the way to our woods."  She teased.

"I don't think dear Gandalf would ever forget the way to Lothlorien," Galdor looked down at Vanimarie and smiled. "I think, his place his here." he said honestly.

"I don't want to keep you away from the merriment milord Galdor," She said after a long pause of silence. Her eyes were led to Galdor for a second time, she gave a quick curtsey and a blush rose a bit in her cheeks. "I must retreat to my lady Celebriel and tell her you're here Olorin."

Gandalf gave her a smile, which she returned and gave one last meaningful glance at Galdor and departed.

Albus gave Galdor a wryly grin. "She has grown into a fine young lady." Dumbledore said grinning.

Galdor nodded, his eyes bright and keen.

"Gandalf?"

Albus turned around to find two young elflings running toward him. Unlike most Slytherin elves they had dark hair and brown eyes, much like the elves of the north.

"We thought you were dead Mithrandir!" The first boy said with a grin.

 "I'm afraid I'm still quite alive," Dumbledore laughed, "How are you Golasgil?"

"Fine," the boy said lazily, "Gandalf, Niphredil and I found a way into your castle." Golasgil indicated to his twin sister by his side and continued faster. "Now, we can sneak in and see you more often."

"No Golasgil," Galdor spoke sternly causing the child to jump, "No elf is to go near there, what would your mother say?"

"Ah, Sir Galdor we won't get caught," Golasgil persisted.

"_No_,"

"Please?"

"Do you still have the phoenix Mithrandir?" Niphredil chirped, ignoring the argument.

"Yes, Fawkes is still with me," Dumbledore smiled. "But Galdor is right, stay away from the castle."

Golasgil sighed and shrugged, "Well, then, just visit more often," 

"We like it when you come," Niphredil smiled.

"Go children!" Galdor said, "The next dance is starting and I'm sure you two don't want to miss it."

"I don't even like to dance. You're just saying that to get rid of us," The boy mumbled and went off, his sister following.

"_Every_ elf likes to dance Golasgil, you're no different," she said after him.

Dumbledore beamed and turned to Galdor.

"They are quite a pair of trouble makers," Galdor poured a glass of dark wine for himself and set a glass for Albus.

"So, how do things fair at Gûlond, or what did you call it, Hogwarts?" Galdor asked with interest as they sat at the long table set at the side of the festival. Most of the elves were off dancing or singing, only a few lingered to chat and watch.

Albus searched for the correct words, he didn't want to stir a commotion upon the Woodland realm but he had no other way to say it.

"Surely the wizards haven't clouded your minds _that _much," he laughed with mock impatience as he sipped his wine, eyes searching Albus' old face with interest, "but tell dear friend. I know you have grievous news indeed, your grim appearance shows that well, but it surely cannot be that ill." Galdor was young for an elf; his heart was higher than others. He saw things much different than Dumbledore did. 

"I fear my friend, that it is far worse than some can say," Albus' face turned graver.

"Trust me, friend, there are many things the elves can help you with," Galdor continued, "Trust us as you once did, tell me."

Dumbledore looked down and let the words spill out of his mouth quickly with fear and doom in every syllable, "Saruman has returned to body and is regaining strength. I am not entirely sure how but I heard that he is quickly gaining orcs further west and the Death Eaters are returning -"

Galdor held up a hand indicating he knew the rest and did not want to hear it, silence followed after. "Your words are indeed ill," Galdor looked at Albus intently and whispered, "Take council with Lord Salazar, he may have knowledge for this matter."

Galdor rose from his seat, and was in deep troubled thought. "We can only hope," Galdor mumbled, "I knew wizards could not be trusted." He cursed in his own tongue and drew his eyes back to Albus, they gleamed with anger and doubt.

"_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_," he sighed, "It would be best not to speak of this until our Lord finds out about it first." Galdor searched the crowds as a smile curved on his lips as he continued, "Perhaps you should just be merry, until the time being. I must get back to my watch."

"Thank you Galdor," Albus said. And yet, his heart is still high, thought Albus wearily as the young elf walked into the dark forest and dangled his quiver of arrows on his back.

The old man examined the table before him; the table laid many assorted foods and wines. He filled a cup with the wine Galdor provided earlier and let the red substance fill his glass. 

"Mithrandir?" 

Albus looked up and saw two guards. They weren't the common guards that Galdor was. They were guards for the Lord and Lady, tall, clad in silvery mail and deep green velvet cloaks as their pale blonde hair fell to their shoulders.

"It is good to see you," the first guard smiled. "Lord Salazar wishes your appearance in the halls Mithrandir."

Albus smiled, drained his glass, and followed the elves out of the glade and deeper into the Forbidden forest. 


End file.
